


Icey you there

by CardinalBoon



Series: Emotiontale [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Blushing Sans (Undertale), Cinnamon Roll Papyrus (Undertale), F/M, Ice Skating, Puns & Word Play, Veteran Grillby (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CardinalBoon/pseuds/CardinalBoon
Summary: Here's a Christmas in July special with little ice skating fluff
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s)
Series: Emotiontale [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821796
Kudos: 6





	Icey you there

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." We were at an ice skating rink with me acting like a newborn deer trying to stay balanced on the ice while Sans was skating circles around me.

"YOU'RE DOING FINE DOCTOR HUMAN YOU HAVEN'T FALLEN IN THE LAST TWO MINUTES YOU'RE MAKING PROGRESS." Papyrus said to me while holding my hands and skating backwards.

"That's because you're holding on to me, I guarantee that if you let go, I'm definitely going to be landing on my butt." I replied, looking down at the ice with a shiver (because I was cold, not because I wasn't looking forward to that expected fall).

"NONSENSE DOCTOR HUMAN I HAVE FAITH THAT YOU'LL STAY UPRIGHT. IN FACT, WITH A LITTLE BIT MORE PRACTICE YOU'LL GET TO BE AS GREAT AS ME." He gave me that 100-watt smile that almost blinded me

'Oh Papy you're too good for this world.' I shook my head and answered with my own smirk "Paps, I got two left feet on the dance floor, and that's on a solid surface. This is ice, it's more slippery, I don't think…"

"I KNOW! ALL YOU NEED IS INSPIRATION. I'LL DO SOME CHOREOGRAPHY, AND ONCE YOU SEE THAT YOU'LL BE INSPIRED TO IMPROVE." He let go of my hands and sped off to show me how it's done, leaving me to fend for myself.

"Wait, Papyrus! At least lead me to the wall!" As expected I was teetering, then all of a sudden my feet left the surface of the icy ground and my keister was heading for its ultimate demise. But before my behind landed I felt a hard object at my back and two arms grappling my sides.

"Oh Doc it's _ice_ to see you but you didn't have to _fall_ for me in order to get my attention."

I scowled at his intended puns. "Two Sans, seriously? I do not appreciate being the _butt_ of the joke."

Sans grinned down at me, "Hehe, good one doc. Paps left you to fend for yourself?"

"No, he decided that I need 'inspiration', so he’s showing me a couple of his moves." I looked towards Papyrus as he was ice skating and I was impressed to see what he was doing; I had to admit triple axels were not an easy feat and here he was doing six of them back to back. "How is he not tired?"

"Mysteries of Papyrus - Chapter One," he said with the shrug of his shoulders. He then set me back up on my feet while still holding on to my hand. I blushed at the contact (good thing I was cold, I can blame it on that).

"Hey, you want to get something to drink? You look a little flushed." He looked at me in concern.

"Ya," I squeaked, my blush more prominent on my face."Ya, something warm would be nice."

He smiled as he slowly led me to the direction of the confectionery stand. In the stand stood a familiar fire monster, wiping a mug with a dishcloth, and a little red bird monster in a striped turtleneck sweater sitting at a booth.

"Hey Junior, do your parents know that you're here?" Sans says while looking at the little bird.

"Yep, dad won't let me come to the bar, so as a compromise he lets me come over to the stand when it's open."

"So you're acting as a translator like your dad, here at the stand?" Sans said, smiling.

"Yep," Junior puffed-up his chest with pride. "I'm going to be just like Daddy. Grilbz will never have to worry about talking to strangers."

We all laughed at that, "you just do that Junior, make us proud." Sans scruffed up the feathers atop Junior’s head.

"Yes sir!" Junior saluted Sans with the most professional look.

"Hey Grilbz,” Sans turned to address the elemental, “so you working here now? Aren't you spreading yourself a little thin?" Grillby shook his head, and

Junior supplied: “Grilbz says all the small cafes and eateries decided to put up the stand between them. We all take turns - Grillby, Muffet and a couple of other monsters. It's not like Grilbz is here at the stand every day; there's a lot of them."

"And I take it that you're here for all of them?" Sans raised an eyebrow(bone?).

Junior laughed at that, "no, dad won’t let me. I still got school and chores to do at home, and I don't think mom would like it if I was at the stand all day long."

"Oh most certainly not, any parent in their right mind would miss their child if they stayed somewhere all day." I said with a smile.

"Yeah," Junior said while rubbing the back of his head. "I tried doing that one time, the punishment was terrifying."

"Might I ask what happened?" I asked curiously.

"Undyne caught me, it was past my bedtime and mom and dad called the guard. Let's just say I'm never doing that again."

"I should hope not, regardless of how long it’s been since the barrier was broken, it's still dangerous out there for young'uns. Or any monster for that matter."

"Guess so… Oh! Grilby is asking what you’d like to order."

"I'll have the usual my _hot_ man." Sans gave the finger guns.

"And I'll have the hot cocoa special." I added.

"Good choice," Junior said while nursing his own.

Grillby nodded his head. Grillby placed the mug on the counter then turned to place a patty on the grill. With a swish of his hands the heat turned up and the patty started sizzling. While the patty was cooking, he placed some potato wedges on the grill, covered it with oil then put a lid over it. After that he left them to cook, headed over to the fridge and took out a glass jug of milk.

"I didn't know they still make them like that." Grillby looked down at the jug and back up at me while shaking his head.

"Grilbz says they don't, a lot of the glassware was made by him. In fact a lot of the equipment he uses was handmade by him or other people that he commissions for their services."

Sans looked up at him in surprise, "seriously Grillbz? You never told me that, how long have you been doing this?"

"He said it's been since the barrier came down. He couldn't exactly do it himself before since supplies in the Underground were so limited, so he's been taking advantage of the opportunities up here."

I looked at him in amazement, "wow! Not many people have that kind of skill. Who taught you?"

"His adopted parents' - stars rest their souls. The rest he says he learned by trial and error."

"And I must say, your food gets better every time I come." Sans said, nodding his head.

Junior just smirked and quoted without prompting, "you're just saying that because the ketchup got really good." Grillby placed a bottle of ketchup on the counter and slid it towards him with a small crackle that I assumed was his chuckle.

"You know me so well." Sans took a big swig out of the ketchup, with a moan his eyelights turned into upside down hearts (cute….they can do that?) "Ho Grillbz, this is your best batch yet. Marry me; I will die without you."

Junior's eyes widened. "He says pay your tab then, and only then, he'll think about it… _are you serious, that's how much he owes you?!_ ” Junior whispered not-so-quietly. "I'm sorry Sans, you're gonna have to give up on that dream - it's not happening."

Sans placed a hand on his sternum in mock hurt. "Oh Grillby, my master of the kitchen, no, my god of the hearth, why do you have to break my metaphorical heart?"

Junior just patted Sans back in mock pity, "it's for the best, anyway I don't think his girlfriend would appreciate you hunting him."

Grillby’s flame hair whooshed upwards as he shook his head vehemently as well as his hands from side to side. A pale blue and white discoloration ran across his face, obviously flustered.

Sans gave an ear to ear grin, "yer right Junior. Hey Grillby, how’s yer little _flame_ doing?"

Grillby flipped the patty and fries while still shaking his head then all of the sudden he spoke. "Fuku… just friends." His voice sounded like a crackling fire with a smoky accent (if smoke can make a sound).

Sans’ grin widened to ‘cat who caught the canary’ proportions (why do I feel like we just pushed Grillby under a bus). “Fuku is that little _o'wisps_ name... I haven't seen her in a while, how's it going for her?"

Placing some cheese and a sesame seed bun on top of the patty continued to shake his head in denial." Fuku... just friends… I'm too old."

Sans took another sip out of his ketchup bottle while placing his chin on his hand, his eyes lights turning practically impish. "I didn't say anything about Fuku being your girlfriend. Besides, we both know that you fire elementals stop aging when you hit your prime."

Placing the burger and fries in front of Sans, Grillby went back to the milk that was left forgotten on the counter and poured some into a mug, stirring in some chocolate, cinnamon, and a little cayenne pepper. The smell gently wafted around the stall.

“She's… Barely out of stripes."

"She's been out of stripes since Frisk came to the Underground. Besides, didn't you kiss her last Gyftmas?" Sans wiggled his eyebrows.

"She was under… the mistletoe…… besides it was… on the cheek." He placed my cup of cocoa in front of me then squirted some whipped cream on top and sprinkled chocolate shavings to top it off.

"Well, what about that mouth-to-mouth kiss on New Years’?" I swear Sans’ eyelights became brighter while Grillby's face went bluer.

"I-i-it is a surface tradition……… apparently it brings good luck for the…... coming year." Grillby was now completely blue from head to toe and he was hiding his face in between his arms by laying his head on the counter top.

"Me thinks that he doth protest too much." Junior said as he fist bumped Sans.

I thought then and there that poor Grillby had had more than he deserved.

“Guys, quit teasing him. Don't you see he's about to keel over in embarrassment?”

They both started laughing. "I'm sorry Grilbz yer just to easy to fire up, you need to chill." Sans pat Grillby on the shoulder. "I'll stop for now, I promise."

With a deep sigh Grillby slowly turned back to his rosy glow. "Take out 'for now'...… and we'll be golden." He took off his glasses and began to clean them.

"Not happening, yer just going to hafta make do with what I give ya."

With another sigh, Grillby placed his spectacles back on his face, "that will… Have to do…... I guess."

" ~~DOCTOR HUMAN~~ , _DOCTOR HUMAN_ , DOCTOR HUMAN! THERE YOU ARE! WHY ARE YOU HERE AT THIS GREASE PIT? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE INSPIRED BY MY ICE SKATING TO IMPROVE YOUR OWN." Papyrus came over with a disappointed frown on his face.

"I'm sorry Papy, Sans wanted me to meet his bar _tinder_ friend and get me a warm cup of cocoa to melt my _bones_." I took a sip of the drink and literally purred. So good! I looked over at Grillby and smiled. "Oh, Grillby, this was just what the doctor ordered, it's _purrr_ fect, I'm _feline_ better already, this is _paw_ some."

"NYEH! DOCTOR HUMAN, I MUST GET YOU AWAY FROM MY BROTHER, HIS LAZY PUNS ARE INFECTING YOU!" Papyrus quickly picked me up potato-sack style and headed back towards the ice skating rink.

"No! Paps, I want to live! Sans, save me!" I reached out to Sans, hoping he would save me from my doom, and you know what that little shit did? He just smiled up at me and waved.

"Sorry doc, how can I _paw_ ssibly deny my brother his _felines_? It's im _paw_ ssible - you'll do _purr_ fectly."

I scowled at him in mock fury, "those puns are copyrighted."

He just smiled up at me, "if that's true, then you owe me: I came up with them first."

I gasped," says who?" I said snootily.

"Says me." Sans says with just as much snoot as me.

"Where's your proof?" I asked.

"Says here-" Sans pulled a parchment out of this pocket and handed it over to me. I took a look at it indeed, it had a certificate of verification.

"...How long have you been holding on to this?"

"Oh, not long, a couple of years? I've been wanting to tell that joke forever."

"It shows," I noted the old ketchup splotches and ink stains all over the parchment.

"NYEH! ENOUGH FLIRTING, THE BOTH OF YOU. COME DOCTOR HUMAN, LET’S GET YOU TO STAND ON THE ICE FOR 10 MINUTES WITHOUT FALLING BEFORE WE LEAVE!”

Sans and I started blushing in our own colors - him blue, me bright red. “We're not flirting, Paps, we're just bantering as friends do."

"OH? I READ IN MY DATING MANUAL THAT BANTER IS A FORM OF FLIRT. YOU'RE TELLING ME IT'S NOT?” Papyrus looks at me questioningly.

I swear my ears were on fire with how embarrassed I was."Well, yes it is true, but we're not-..."

"Ah, bro, I think she's up for those skating lessons. You might want to get to it before closing time," nice save, Sans.

"YOU'RE ABSOLUTELY RIGHT BROTHER. COME, DOCTOR HUMAN, LET US BE OFF TO PERFORM MIRACLES!"

"You have absolutely no faith that I'll be able to stand up on my own before the time is through."

"NONSENSE DOCTOR HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE FAITH THAT YOU WILL SUCCEED. WITH MY TUTELAGE YOU WILL BECOME AMAZING AT ICE SKATING." With that, he sped off onto the ice.

"Oh yeah? Then why haven't you let go of me yet?"I was still being carried securely over his shoulder.

"OH, I'M JUST LOOKING FOR A SOFT SPOT OF ICE SO THAT WHEN YOU DO FALL, IT WON'T HURT AS MUCH."

"Ya, and how's that working out for ya?" I did not believe him in the least.

"NONE SO FAR. I'LL KEEP LOOKING."

"The confidence you have in me is really reassuring." I told him sarcastically.

"YES I AM ABSOLUTELY CONFIDENT IN YOUR ABILITY TO OVERCOME THIS ."

I got myself comfortable on his shoulder. It looked like I was going to be up there for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Cresent Moogle for being my beta reader and also the correcting my terrible grammar


End file.
